


Too Scared of the Height

by 5_Seconds_of_Summer



Series: Thought It Was A False Alarm Verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old harry, 24 year old louis, AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, CEO Louis, Discipline, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Non-Famous Harry, Punishments, Rich Louis, Sub Louis, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Seconds_of_Summer/pseuds/5_Seconds_of_Summer
Summary: Harry finds a job working for Louis. Harry is hesitant about working under his submissive, but he knows that Louis and he can work anything out at this point.Or, Harry models for Louis who sometimes doesn't know how to handle being Harry's boss.





	1. Harry Gets a Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth book in this series. It will contain three chapters. Getting a job. Determining dynamics. Louis pushing his limits. 
> 
> Woo! On to the good part! I've had this specific idea in my head for a looooong while now. It's what prompted this series to continue as it has. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> Title from "False Alarm" by Matoma and Becky Hill.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Harry! Great to see you again, lad,” Niall greets as he walks into Louis’ office. Harry and Niall have settled their differences from a couple years back, forming a great friendship instead. “How’s life?”

“Busy. GCSEs just ended, but I have no idea what I want to do now. Louis’s _supposed_ to be helping me figure it out,” Harry says, throwing a mock glare Louis’ way. “But he’s pretending to be working on the finale piece for his next collection.”

“I _am_ working on the finale piece for my next collection,” Louis counters.

“You’re supposed to be focusing on _me_ ,” Harry whines, though he doesn’t really mean it – much.

“You know you are always my number one priority,” Louis says, walking over to Harry and giving him an over exaggerated kiss on the mouth – smooching noise and all. “But this has to be done by tomorrow. I’m almost done, I promise. After that, we can talk all you want about your future. As long as I’m still in it, I don’t care.”

“Which reminds me,” Niall cuts in. “You should model for Lou. Do you remember me telling you that the first day we met?”

“I don’t think I could ever forget that day,” Harry says.

“Right! I’m not kidding. You have the looks. You have the personality. You can see Louis every day…” Niall trails off enticingly.

“That does sound nice,” Louis says as he walks back over to his dress. “But Harry shouldn’t be working for me, he’s my dominant. That’s just… weird.”

“Why’s that weird?” Harry asks.

“I mean – like – I would be your boss kinda,” Louis says.

“Not really,” Niall dispels. “He’d be working for Stella – she’s the creative director,” Niall explains to Harry.

“And Stella works for me,” Louis says.

“Well, yeah. Technically, Harry would be working for you, but not on a day-to-day basis. Your relationship’s already backwards enough as is, though,” Niall says. “Not sure why this would suddenly be the breaking point for you. Besides, can’t you picture him in that pink suit you made last month?”

“The one with the paisley lining?” Louis asks

“Yeah,” Niall says. “Imagine Harry walking down the runway in _that_.”

“It would look nice,” Louis says, and then a little dreamily, “but Harry looks great in everything.”

“Oh, shut up,” Niall groans.

“Watch it, Horan,” Harry says.

“I’m just saying, you got the package, Harry. If you weren’t Louis’ dominant, he wouldn’t even be questioning this. You’d be an automatic shoo-in,” Niall points out.

“Oh I would, would I?” Harry taunts.

“He’s actually not wrong,” Louis says. “You would be. You’re the type I usually go for. Tall, broad shoulders…”

“Oh,” Harry says faux-innocently. “Would you say I’m your _type_ then?”

“Of course you are, darling,” Louis flirts back without missing a beat.

“I’m just gonna cut the two of you off before this gets out of hand,” Niall says quickly. “What do you say, Harry? Want to try your hand at modelling?”

“Louis and I will discuss it after he is done with the dress,” Harry says.

“What’s there to dis-” Niall says before getting cut off by Harry.

“And not a second before then. I don’t make important decisions without consulting Louis first. You know this, Niall.”

“You and your dumb rules,” Niall complains.

“They’re not dumb. They’re not even rules, really,” Harry counters. “I just like knowing the person I love’s opinion on things.”

“He’s still going to love you no matter what,” Niall points out.

“Doesn’t matter. I still want his opinions,” Harry says.

“If you just gr-” Niall starts, getting cut off by Louis this time.

“Horan. Get out of my office. You can badger Harry later when I’m done here. I need to focus.”

“Fine,” Niall says. “But this isn’t the end of this conversation.”

“Bye-bye now,” Harry says smugly.

“I’m going to kick you out too, if you keep distracting me,” Louis says.

“Look at that, already bossing me around and I don’t even work for you yet,” Harry says, laughing. “Don’t worry Loubear. I’ll just take a nap until you are done,” Harry says, making a show of laying down on the couch and pulling a blanket over himself.

“Thanks, Harry,” Louis says quietly.

***

“So what are your thoughts on it, then?” Louis asks on the way home.

“Thoughts on what?” Harry asks.

“Modelling? Think you have it in you?”

“I can’t tell if you are joking.”

“Why would I be joking?” Louis questions.

“You think I should come work for you as a model?” Harry checks.

“I mean, yeah. Sure, it would be a bit weird, but Niall made some good points. It’s not like this would be the first time roles are kind of reversed for us. Also, Stella really _would_ be the person you would be working with mostly. And really, it’s not like she’d really be bossing you around all day. She’d essentially just give you a schedule. The directors on set will possibly give you instructions on how to pose, but that’s really it,” Louis explains. “This isn’t your normal nine-to-five job.”

 “You don’t think people will judge? Or think I got the job just because I’m your dominant? Stare at me all day? You don’t think they would go out of their way to ignore me, or be rude to me because I’m your dominant? I’d be the black sheep,” Harry points out.

“I mean maybe,” Louis agrees. “But don’t they already judge us? Who cares? I wasn’t kidding earlier, you really would be someone I would hire. Just prove to them you deserve the position, and they won’t be able to question why you’re there anymore.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Look,” Louis says. “It may be difficult at times – strange even – but it’s nothing we can’t work out. As long as we are clear on boundaries and communicate through any issues that may arise, I think this would be a great job for you. You’d make excellent money. I _know_ you would be great at it. Plus, word on the street is that you would have a really awesome CEO. One you can see every day, take out to lunch, talk to all the time… That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

“Of course not,” Harry says.

“Then just think about it, alright? I don’t want to force you into it. If you don’t want to be a model, we can find something else you want to do. I’ll even help you look. I’m just giving you the offer – not as your submissive, not as your boyfriend – as a CEO. I have a business to run and I think you are the right person for the job. Think of this like any other offer because it is. It has its pros and cons and you just need to decide if it’s what you want to do.”

“You’re so sexy when you are acting all smart like this,” Harry mutters.

“If I knew that, I would have done it ages ago,” Louis says, laughing.

“What do you say, we get a round in before we start making dinner?” Harry asks.

“How about two?” Louis asks as they pull up to their house.

Harry cackles.

***

“Harry.”

“Niall,” Harry says, nodding at the man.

“Louis,” Niall says, trying to peer behind Harry’s tall frame.

“He’s not with me,” Harry explains. “I actually wanted to talk you alone… about the modelling job.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course! Sit down, sit down,” Niall says, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

“I was wondering if I could talk you into giving me an interview for the position,” Harry says.

“No need, you have the job if you want it,” Niall says.

“I can’t – I don’t think that’s how I want to do this,” Harry starts off. He considers his next words slowly. “I don’t want to be hired just because I am Louis’ dominant. I want to make sure I am able of getting the job on my own. I don’t want others thinking I just got this job because of my relationship with Lou.”

“Harry, L–” Niall begins.

“I don’t want Louis knowing about this. I don’t want him to effect this decision at all. I don’t want you to hire me just because you think Louis will be mad if you don’t. I want to earn this position,” Harry continues. If I get the job, great, If I don’t, then I will look elsewhere and I will just tell Louis I didn’t want the position. Does that make sense? Can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah I can do that,” Niall agrees after a beat. “If you don’t want Louis to find out, we are going to have to go about this in a secretive way. He has a meeting tomorrow uptown, which means he won’t be in the building for a few hours. We will fit you in during that time. Is that time okay?” Niall asks.

“Perfect.”

“You will come in – no need to worry about your looks – someone will style you,” Niall explains. “We’ll quickly set you up for a photoshoot. Normally, we would call you back another day after we had time to look the pictures over, but given the circumstances, I will make sure Stella and I will be on set the entire time. We will look at pictures in real-time to see if we approve of you.

“At that point,” Niall continues, “If Stella and I like what we see, I’ll interview you myself. Just basic questions, traditional, y’know? I’ll ask modelling related questions as well – if you are willing to travel, change your hair, etcetera. That will conclude the day. At that point, Stella and I will meet one last time to compare notes and if we approve. If we do, the last step – and really, we can’t avoid it – is getting Louis’ approval. Models don’t get hired without it.”

“Usually, he’ll just agree with us without batting an eye,” Niall says. “He trusts us, yeah? But he has a vision, and even if we think the model fits it, if Louis doesn’t, you don’t make the cut. Based on what he was saying yesterday though, if you get to that point, you’ll be in. It would just be a little surprise awaiting him, but that’s where it ends.”

“That’s okay,” Harry says. “If that’s how it works, that’s how it works. I don’t want you cutting corners for me. I just want to make sure I am qualified for the job.”

“We’ll get it done. Tomorrow at noon,” Niall says, already marking it on a piece of paper.

“I’ll be there. Thanks, Niall,” Harry says.

“Anytime.”

***

“Keep your chin down, Harry,” Stella instructs as she looks at the nearest monitor. “Keep your neck elongated though. Good, good. Tilt your head to the left now. Emily, fix his hair – on the side there – just tuck it behind his ear.”

Everything was moving so fast. Harry’s not sure what he expected when he arrived earlier today. He’d never aspired to be a model. He didn’t know if he would be wearing makeup – he is, just a little – if they’d be filming full body shots or up close – both, as it turns out. He didn’t know how many people would be on the set or if he really would be any good at it.

Based on the whispering back and forth between Niall and Stella, he thinks he’s doing okay. They’ve both been smiling a lot – that has to be good, right? As the time went by, Harry started to get a bit more confident in himself, taking the initiative to pose a certain way without being told, but still taking in advice when given.

He ended up tripping over his foot at one point and began laughing, but Niall and Stella encouraged him to keep the laughter up when Harry tried to apologise. He tried smizing at one point and no one said anything on it, so Harry was unsure where those photos landed on the scale of good or bad. Overall, though, it was a fun experience if nothing else.

It took him twenty minutes for styling and forty-five minutes for the photoshoot, but he was having a lot of fun. After a short deliberation, during which Harry went to change back into the clothes he arrived in, Harry was called into Niall’s office.

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush here. The pictures are great, Harry. Not that I was doubting you, but they were better than expected. You have a real knack for this. You’ve got the right angles, good natural contour, and to top it off, your face is very symmetrical. You wore the clothes well, you photographed well – as far as actual photoshoots go, you’re in,” Niall says.

“Thank you,” Harry says.

“Moving on. Travel – I’m assuming it’s okay?”

“Yes,” Harry agrees.

“And changing of appearance? Really, for you, we may ask you to cut your hair at some point, nothing else. And even that, I’m sure Louis would have complete control over. If he wants you with long hair – even if it would be better if you had short hair for a specific shoot – Louis wouldn’t allow it. He’s quite fond of your long hair – or so he says,” Niall explains.

“That’s fine. I don’t think I’d be willing to do anything permanent, though. No plastic surgery, or anything,” Harry says.

“Never. Louis would have my head. And really, you don’t need it, anyway. We would be looking to permanently hire you, which means you would be a fulltime hire. Even if you aren’t working on photoshoots, you could have a fitting, you could perhaps be doing a public event for publicity. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Harry says.

“Alright, I know it seems short, but the remaining questions are just to get to know your personality to see if you will be a good fit for this company, but I already know you quite well, so…”

“Right. Well, thank you for time. And thanks for going out of your way to do this for me. I appreciate it,” Harry states.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Niall asks.

“When can I expect to find out if I’ve been hired or not?” Harry asks.

“My guess would be the end of the day, maybe tomorrow, to be honest. This next part doesn’t take long at all. Louis just has to be present for it, like I said. Assuming his meeting doesn’t take too long today, I’ll be getting this to him this afternoon.”

“Well that’s a bit nerve-wracking,” Harry jokes. “Do you actually think this is a good idea?”

“I think it’s one of my best, to be honest. You _are_ good at this. I think you and Louis would enjoy working together. And from what I’ve seen, you handle conflict very well with each other. So, even if something were to come up, I don’t think it would be an issue for long. This company would benefit from having you, you are quite a good fit.”

“Thanks, Niall.”

“I’m just stating the truth. Now, get out of here, will you? I’m very important around here. Time is money.”

Harry laughs as he leaves the room.

***

“Have a minute, Boss?” Niall asks, knocking on Louis’ door lightly. “It shouldn’t take long.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Louis asks, nodding to the chair in front of him.

“I interviewed a potential new model today. Stella and I think they are a great fit, just needs to be ran by you,” Niall says.

“I didn’t realise we were looking for a new model,” Louis says.

“Kinda came to us randomly,” Niall says, sliding the portfolio of Harry’s work across Louis’ desk.

Louis wastes no time, flicking the folder open and starting at the first picture. “Niall.”

“Louis.”

“What is this?” Louis says, flipping through the next couple of photos.

“It was his idea. He wanted an actual interview – something about wanting to earn his spot,” Niall says, smiling.

“He was here today?”

“Yes, when you were at your meeting uptown.”

“I love this man,” Louis says.

“Does that mean you want to hire him on?” Niall asks, smirking.

“Yeah – yes. Of course. Offer him a position,” Louis says.

“I was thinking maybe you would want to offer it to him yourself?”

“Yes, that would probably be best. Thanks, Niall.”

“No problem, Sir,” Niall says, standing up. He reaches over to pick up the file.

“Actually, Niall. I’ll be keeping these. You know, I always keep a few pictures of each model to keep track of which outfit is for who.”

“Right…” Niall says.

“I do!” Louis defends.

“A couple… twenty…. Whatever you need, Boss.”

“Fuck off, Horan.”

“I’m telling Harry you said that,” Niall taunts.

“Why?” Louis responds as Niall is on the way out the door. “You know I’m just going to tell him myself. It’ll be well worth whatever punishment I get.”

Niall cackles.

***

“What’s this?” Harry asks at dinner. He picks up the envelope Louis sat down in front of him.

“It’s a contract. One year, one-hundred and fifty-three, with the possibility of extension at the end of the contract. It’s a standard contract for first year models, before you ask,” Louis says.

“Does that mean…?” Harry asks, pulling out the contents and beginning to read over them.

“I would like you to come model for me,” Louis says. “Will you?”

Harry looks up at Louis through his eyelashes. “Yes.”


	2. In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just can't quite seem to take charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry everyone. Right after I posted the first chapter of this book, I had finals. I knew they were coming up, but decided to post anyway because I thought I would have a ton of time after to write. But after finals came graduation from college. Then after graduation came getting a job - which led to apartment hunting - which led to furniture shopping - which led to car shopping - which led to me starting my first real person job a on Tuesday. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this and comments on it and leaves kudos on it. I really appreciate it! A special thank you to doctahreid who literally read the entire series in a couple of hours a few days ago. 
> 
> I know I promised you I'd have a new chapter out that night, but this chapter kinda got a little out of head. I guess in the past month and a half I had a lot of time to think about ideas to put into this chapter. 
> 
> This one is just shy of 5000 words, so hopefully that makes up for the little white lie. You still were the one who got me motivated to produce this chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Harry has come to love his modelling job over the past six months. He’s become good friends with Zayn and a few other models, even seeing them outside of business hours just for fun. He didn’t think he would love being in front of a camera as much as he does, but every time he gets the chance to shoot for a campaign, he gets giddy.

There’s other perks, too. He loves runway as well, though it took a lot of practicing. In the beginning, he couldn’t even make it three metres before tripping over his feet. With Stella’s coaching, though, he was able to find a nice strut for the catwalk. He loves being able to wear Louis’ outfits too. He’s always so proud when he can showcase his submissive’s designs.

It wasn’t as easy in the beginning though. There were many employees who didn’t think Harry deserved to be there. Harry always felt he had to be just that much better than everyone else to prove he earned his spot there. Earl, one of the other models, still hasn’t come around to him. Louis offered to fire him when Harry mentioned it to him over dinner one day, but Harry was adamant that he can’t fire everyone who doesn’t like Harry.

Harry always tries to remind Louis that he should be treated just like any other employee while he is at work. He had to point out that if Earl came to him first, telling him that he didn’t like Harry, would Louis fire Harry – or even another model? Louis is always just so quick to come to Harry’s defence sometimes.

Other than that though, it’s been pretty smooth sailing. However, Harry and Louis have never worked together in the office before. He was there during the first and only runway Harry has done so far, but it was so chaotic that day, there was no time for him to focus only on Harry. Niall was right when he said that he would rarely see Louis on a day-to-day basis. Sure, they go to lunch together almost daily, but Louis is rarely on set for photoshoots, or there during meetings for brand promotion. It’s working out really well for the both of them.

Today was supposed to be a crazy day, though. Every model was shooting at the same time for the upcoming new launch. Louis was introducing a new clothing line and wanted every model on standby for the shoot. It was so big, Louis was actually going to be on set today. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see him working in person. He’s been thinking about it all week.

“Ladies! Ladies!” Stella yells from behind the cameras. “You are up first. We need quiet on set, everyone. Shooting is about to begin,” Stella says, still yelling. Her words have the desired effect, quieting the room down in a matter of seconds. “Mr. Tomlinson will be here any moment, you better be on your best behaviour.”

“Helen, Lily, Olivia – you are going to be on set one,” Stella continues, pointing to the far set on the left. “Sophie, Evie, Alice – you are on set two. Darcie, Ivy, Hannah, Ruby, Emma, and Florence – you are going to be on main set – set three. And lastly Bella, Zara, Luna, and Skye – you are going to be on set four. If the rest of you will just take a seat in the back there,” Stella instructs, pointing to an area where a bunch of chairs are set up in front of a snack table.

Harry makes his way over to one of the chairs, plopping down in it and smiling as Zayn makes his way over to the seat next to him. “This is going to be one long day,” Zayn comments, sitting down more gracefully next to Harry.

“I’ve been looking forward to it all week,” Harry says, smiling. “I haven’t seen Louis in action yet. I’m excited to see what he’s like.”

“He can be a pain sometimes. He knows exactly what he wants and doesn’t hesitate to tell people what it is. Don’t tell him I said anything, but I think sometimes he tries overcompensating for the fact that he’s a submissive. He’s always shouting and moving people to the right spot. It gets quite intense. Everyone is always nervous when he’s on set, but he’s not here often, so it’s no big deal.”

“Interesting. I can kind of picture it, but I can’t fault him for knowing exactly what he wants and helping people to portray it. He’s just doing what any fashion designer would do, I’m sure,” Harry defends.

“I’m not trying to throw him under the bus, just trying to give you a fair warning of what to expect,” Zayn says, backtracking a little. Suddenly, Louis walks into the room and suddenly everyone hushes and then begins whispering to their neighbour. A few people look at him, but Harry’s not paying them any mind, he just keeps looking at Louis and watches as Louis takes in the room around him.

“Stella,” Louis acknowledges, nodding in her direction. He makes his way over to set three – the biggest set – and begins talking to Stella in quiet whispers. Harry can’t make out what they are talking about, but based on the pointing, it’s just general comments on all four sets. After a quick recap, Louis is shouting at a lone boy standing by the door. “James, my clipboard,” Louis instructs, and waits for James to run over and hand him the clipboard. James looks absolutely frightened from Harry’s vantage point.

“Darcie,” Louis says, looking up.

“Yes, sir?” Darcie asks.

“This piece you are wearing – a jumpsuit, stripe down the side – it’s meant to be seen standing up. Think tall. What are you doing sitting?”

“Sorry, sir,” Darcie says, quickly standing up.

“Emma, I want you on the chair, but flip it around. I want you sitting on the chair backwards. No, no, no! You should be facing the camera still, turn the chair around, _then_ sit on it. There ya’ go,” Louis instructs, looking back down at his clipboard.

“Flo, Ruby, and Hannah, I want you in the background,” Louis says, actually getting on set to move them to the correct position. “And Ivy, the lovely, lovely, Ivy, you’re wearing the star piece. I want you up front. Don’t block Emma, but lean into her, yeah? Perfect, perfect, just like that. Let’s shoot!” Louis says.

Harry hates that he’s turned on so much, but in just forty seconds, Louis completely rearranged the set and it looks _good_. Harry understands why this is so important to Louis, he can see what Louis was going for in the colour scheme of the picture. He turns to Zayn with his eyebrows raised. “He’s quite attractive when he does that,” Harry says. Zayn just laughs quietly, not wanting to make a scene.

Once Louis sees that the main set is going well, he makes his way over to the second set. “I want you three laying. The camera is actually going to be shooting down on you today. Evie, I want you laying right here, legs back here though. Your hands should folded and on your stomach, yes, yes. Sophie, you’re next. I want you lying next to her, but the opposite direction. Evie, I want you staring up at the camera but I want you, Sophie, staring at Evie. Pretend you are in love with her for the next few hours, alright? Love eyes. Love. Eyes.

“And Alice? You are going to be laying your head on Sophie’s stomach. I want your feet down hair. I want you playing with Sophie’s hand. I also want you looking down at your guys’ hands as you do so. Is this a weird love triangle thing? Is this a weird threesome? I don’t know. But this is what I want,” Louis says in a flourish as he walks off set. He sticks around for a few minutes, making slight adjustments as he saw fit before walking over to set one.

“Helen. What are you even doing? You’re a model, dear, not a slut,” Louis says, causing Harry to intake on a shocked breath. Surely he misheard that. Louis would never talk to someone like that. Respect. That’s Harry’s most important rule. Harry quickly looks over at Helen to see how the girl reacts to the comment. Maybe it’s some inside joke…?

Nope.

He will have to talk to Louis tonight about that then. No submissive of his will be that disrespectful to another human being. Harry doesn’t want to embarrass Louis by punishing him in front of everyone here, but he will definitely have to make his thoughts on the subject clear later. Luckily, it seems no one else realised how hurtful the comment was – or maybe they were used to it. Either way, Harry didn’t want to call more attention to the subject. No matter how pissed off he was at Louis.

About an hour later, the girls are finishing up on all sets. Louis finally getting to the fourth set a couple minutes after being on one and then circling through all four until he deemed the photos acceptable. “Alright, let’s switch. Men, you’re up. Oliver, Harry, Leo, Charlie, William - you are on main set three. James, Freddie, Aiden – set one. Isaac, Zayn, set two,” Stella shouts out.

There is a bit of commotion for a minute as the men and ladies switch spots, but not much longer after that, Louis is back to directing, this time starting on set one. “James, I want you down front, kneeling. Freddie, if you could move to the back, I want you just off his right shoulder. Now, turn slightly outwards. I want you more of a side profile – no! no! – not a complete side profile, just a little. I want to see the side detailing on the trousers here, but I don’t want to lose the front jacket detailing. Alright, Aiden, you’re off the other shoulder. Look down at James, please. Think _Fifty Shades of Grey_ here. Glare at him almost,” Louis instructs.

Louis is off to the next set within the next five minutes. “Isaac, Zayn. You two should be easy. I want you equidistant from the centre line. Maybe half a meter on either side? A little more, perfect. I want you both facing completely forward – eyes, too. I don’t want you looking at the camera.”

Quicker than Harry thought was possible, Louis is standing in front of his sit. He smiles at Louis, but it goes unnoticed by Louis as he is staring at Oliver already. “Oli, you are going to be in the back left,” Louis instructs, moving him by hand into the back corner. I want you all to be facing different directions on this one. Stare off set to your left. Then, Charlie, you are going to be right in front of Oli, but on the inside – towards the camera. We are going to be making a V with all of you. I want you staring off to your right. Leo and William, you are going to be mirroring them.

“I know you are all wearing black, but I added specific details to each and every one of these suits. William, I want you raising your hand just slightly, I want your left hand at a ninety degree angle to the camera – towards Charlie. I want the flare of the arms to be seen. And Oli, your leg, I want out to see that flare. William since yours is a cape I want both of your arms up over your head. Leo – yep, yep, you got it. Alright, let’s shoot.”

Wait, what? Harry wasn’t even in place yet. Louis mentioned being in a V shape, it would make sense that Harry was in the front too as he was wearing a bright teal suit when the others were wearing black, but Louis didn’t tell him to move. Harry tried getting Louis’ attention, but to no avail. They were told not to talk or move once pictures were being shot, and Harry didn’t want to break protocol, but this wasn’t right.

And then it dawned on him – Louis didn’t want to give Harry instructions. Harry cursed himself for not thinking to talk to Louis about this earlier. Of course Louis would feel awkward giving Louis commands – what submissive wouldn’t? He had no way of stopping this train-wreck either. Unless… Harry motioned over to Zayn who was already done shooting. With only two people on a set, it was easier to get a picture done. Zayn, who was already staring at Harry, caught on pretty quickly. While Louis was staring down at a picture on the camera in front of him for a second, Harry quickly put up a call motion with his hand and nodded to Louis to try and signal Zayn to call Louis on the phone.

Luckily, Zayn seemed to get the message as he was pulling out his phone as he went to exit the room – trying to maintain quietness on the set. A couple seconds after that, Louis’ phone was heard ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. He took a confused look around the room, wondering why Zayn was calling him and probably why he wasn’t on set like he was supposed to be. Louis excuses himself for a second, calling a quick break as he exits into the hallway himself. Harry wastes no time, quickly heading out after him.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Harry says as soon as he is out the door. Louis whirls around, surprised as to why Harry is suddenly out in the hallway. “Louis, baby,” Harry starts. “You can’t be afraid to direct me. I apologise for not talking to you earlier about this. I’m just like any other model, remember? I’m the only model all day you haven’t given a single direction to. I don’t want to control your vision, but you did mention a V, shouldn’t I be in the V somewhere?” Harry says, cracking a small smile. “I don’t want to waste too much time, but please, don’t be afraid of me. I’m your employee right now, nothing else. Understand?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis answers with a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I do. Thanks, Sir.”

“Why don’t you call me Harry while we are on set, okay? I’m just an employee, Louis. Nothing else,” Harry says.

“Okay. Okay,” Louis agrees, nodding.

Louis enters the room shortly after composing imself. He can do this. He’s just got to play it cool. Today, right now, he’s just Harry’s boss. Louis clears his throat. “Alright, Harry, you are the point of the triangle. I want you to, um, I want you to,” Louis says quietly, trying to remember what exactly it was that he wanted Harry to do. “I want you just standing tall. Arms crossed in front of you in a business stance. Look intensely at the camera, yeah? You are the only one in the photo with a perfectly tailored suit, I need you to stand out.”

Harry does as he is told, secretly relieved Louis was able to get that out as well as he did. Sure, it was extremely meek sounding, but he _did_ it, and Harry was so proud. Of course, he will get shit from this later from the other models. Louis yelled at everyone on set today except Harry, but at least he is going to give Louis the picture he wants.

***

When the photoshoot has ended, everyone disperses pretty quickly. It was a long day on set, taking several hours to get through. They had to stick around while Louis and Stella went through the photos to see if anything had to be reshot. With this many people on set, it would have been impossible to call everyone back to reshoot in the time frame they had to get these photos to print.

Harry lags behind though. He waits for Louis as he finishes talking to Stella. When Harry hears Louis give a final goodbye, Harry makes his way over to him. “Louis,” Harry greets. “You did wonderful. I’m so proud of you, my love. Definitely something we need to work on and talk a bit more about, again, I apologise for that, but you did good giving me instructions like that.”

“Thank you,” Louis says bashfully.

“Now, I’m off to eat lunch with Zayn since you have your lunch meeting today,” Harry says, as he begins strolling a bit faster to the door. “And Louis,” Harry says, with his hand on the doorknob to exit the room. “When we get home tonight, we _will_ be talking about your name-calling I overheard earlier. I may have let you have a few hours of being in charge, but after tonight you will have no doubts – if there were any to begin with – about who makes the rules and who follows them,” Harry says haughtily. Harry doesn’t waste a second more before opening the door and leaving.

Louis can only stare after him with wide eyes.

***

Harry is waiting for Louis when he gets home. He’s sitting calmly in a chair, not even watching a show. He’s just patiently waiting for Louis to arrive. Louis makes reluctant eye contact as he takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat. “Hello, Sir,” Louis greets, dreading the night ahead of him.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Harry asks, getting straight to the point.

“I believe it is because I told a girl she looked like a slut today,” Louis says.

“Yes. My number one rule for you is that you respect everyone at all times. Would you call that kind of behaviour respectful?”

“No, Sir.”

“That is because it _isn’t_. Yet, I distinctly remember you saying that to Helen earlier today. Am I wrong?”

“No, Sir.”

“I’m not? But my sub wouldn’t disobey me, would he? _Did_ he?” Harry says, bitingly.

“I did, Sir. I’m sorry,” Louis says.

“Do you agree that a punishment is necessary?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Harry says, standing up. “I’ve decided to match the punishment to the crime. I will not be spanking you today,” Harry says, causing Louis to breathe a literal sigh of relief. “Instead, I am going to go pick out a slutty outfit for you to wear tomorrow. You are not allowed to touch a single piece of your outfit the entire day. I will be dressing you in the morning, and taking it off later tomorrow night. If I even see you _think_ of adjusting a part of your outfit, I will not hesitate to take you over my lap tomorrow in front of everyone. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to go pick out your outfit for tomorrow right now. I want you naked and waiting at the kitchen table for dinner by the time I am done. I already have a casserole cooking in the oven,” Harry says. Harry takes his time picking out an outfit for Louis. He makes sure he chooses a pair of jean shorts that are so tiny, they could be mistaken for underwear. He chooses a pair of panties that are bright red in colour. He makes sure they are high-rise so they can be seen under the black sheer shirt Harry also chose for Louis to wear.

He spends a moment deciding if he should make Louis wear a bra underneath the shirt as well for an added layer of humiliation, but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want to cross the line while Louis was at work. The goal wasn’t for Louis to lose the respect of his employees; it was just to make sure Louis knew that what he did was wrong.

He sets the clothes off to the side before making his way back downstairs. He finds Louis sitting still at the dining table, naked like he was instructed to be. “I am extremely disappointed in you, Lou. I know it was hard for you to give me commands today, but it was just as equally difficult on my end. I don’t like having to take directions from you any more than you like giving them to me.

“It makes me feel weak. It makes me feel like I have no control over you. Turns out - I don’t have any control over you. I have one rule - well, technically I have more - but I have one main rule. One rule to make sure I am proud of the submissive I have. I understand you are going to mess up sometimes, Louis. Swear every now and then, miss a bedtime, but _this_? How would you like it if I called you a slut?

“How do you think it makes Helen feel? Hearing her boss refer to her as a slut while she is trying to do her job in front of a hundred or so people. A hundred people who are her _colleagues_ , people she sees every day. You embarrassed her. Tomorrow, I hope you feel a fraction of the embarrassment that she felt today.

“You will be calling Helen into your office tomorrow, at a time when I am present, to apologise to her. You don’t need to grovel, just a simple apology will do, but you better make sure it is sincere. Will it? Are you even sorry about calling her that today?” Harry asks.

“I didn’t call her a slut, I just said she looked like one the way she was posing,” Louis responds, tears in his eyes. He can’t remember a time he was scolded so much by his Dominant.

“Really? That’s the response you want to go with?” Harry asks, incredulous.

“No – _no_!” Louis counters, realising the implication of what he just said. “Of course I am sorry that I said that to her. I’m sorry for disappointing you, as well. I always want you to be proud that I am your sub, I am sorry to break that trust with you, Sir,” Louis says.

“I am not ready to forgive you right now, Louis,” Harry says. “For the next week, you will be naked as soon as you get home. If I see you make it past the foyer with clothes on, I will not hesitate to make things worse for you. I also want you with a dummy in your mouth while you are home. I obviously can’t trust you right now to not say anything disrespectful, so I’m hoping this will stop you from saying such terrible things.

“Lastly, you are not allowed to get off for the next week. I will be putting you in a chastity cage starting tomorrow. The only thing I want you focusing on next week - besides work - is making sure you understand the differences between being respectfulness and completely humiliating others. Are we clear?” Harry asks, eyebrows pinched together.

“Yes, Sir,” Louis responds.

“Is there any part to your punishment you don’t agree with?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. Stand up,” Harry instructs. “To make sure you are feeling extra slutty tomorrow, you will be wearing this butt plug until after work tomorrow,” Harry says, holding up a decent sized plug. “Bend over the table and present yourself.”

Louis does as instructed, without complaint. He quickly stands up and presses his chest to the table top. He reaches back with both hands to spread his cheeks apart. Harry doesn’t waste any time, quickly inserting the pre-lubed plug into Louis’ ass. He slaps his right cheek once before pulling back. “Stay right there, just like that. I will go get dinner out of the oven.

Once Harry is in the kitchen, he takes a deep breath. In and out. He can feel himself getting worked up, still. He needs to calm down before he does something he might regret. He doesn’t want to go overboard. He pulls the casserole out of the oven and makes his way back to the dining room. He takes one last deep breath before making his way back to the dining room.

He gives a slight smile at seeing his submissive obeying him. Such a good boy. If only he could be this good all the time. “Alright, Louis,” Harry says, a bit more calm - a bit more joyful - than before. “Be a good boy and eat dinner with me. Take a seat.”

***

“Louis William, if I see you try to adjust your shorts one more time, I am putting you over my lap. Helen is going to be here any moment. Do not embarrass me,” Harry scolds from his spot on the sofa in Louis’ office.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” Louis says, going back to what he was doing before he dropped his measuring tape. Not only did he regret bending over as it made his shorts ride up even more – how was that even possible at this point? – but it made the butt plug press further into him. Louis sighs. It doesn’t even seem like he is making any progress with Harry either. If anything, Harry seems even more upset today than yesterday.

Suddenly, a timid knock was heard on the door. “Come in,” Louis says quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. “Helen! Hello,” Louis greets.

“Mr. Tomlinson? You wanted to see me?” a nervous Helen asks.

“Yeah. It shouldn’t take long, have a seat,” Louis says gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Helen doesn’t seem to notice Harry in the room. She doesn’t seem to question Louis’ outfit either. She seems quite nervous actually. “Is this about the photoshoot yesterday?” Helen asks.

“Actually, it is,” Louis begins.

“Mr. Tomlinson!” Helen rushes to say. “Please, I can do better than that. I’m learning every day I’m here. Ivy – she said she’d help me! She promised she’d give me lessons. She’ll tell you,” Helen says, practically begging.

Harry cuts his eyes at Louis. Louis cracks under the weight of his gaze. He _definitely_ has never gotten that harsh of a look before. “Helen,” Louis says gently. “I didn’t call you in here to fire you,”

“Wait, what?” Helen says, tears forming in her eyes. Harry can tell that she is overwhelmed. He realises quickly that Helen is a submissive as well.

Louis continues, “I wanted to apologise for my terrible behaviour yesterday. You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. You are an excellent model, Helen. Do you think I would hire anything but? I sometimes forget that trying to prove myself as a submissive CEO doesn’t mean that I need to be an asshole to people – to my employees,” Louis continues. “That slut comment – it never should have happened. I’m truly sorry, Helen. Please, I ask for your forgiveness.”

“Of course,” Helen says. “Oh, thank you! Thank you Mr. Tomlinson! I promise, you won’t regret this,” Helen says, crying.

“Helen, Helen, shh, none of that. It’s okay. I wasn’t even thinking of firing you. I get swept away in the heat of the moment, but I’m not firing you. I’m so sorry,” Louis says.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Helen says. “I’m just – I’m so glad,” Helen says, sobbing between words, “you aren’t firing me!”

“You don’t need lessons, Helen. You are perfect the way you are, really,” Louis says, walking around his desk to hug her. Helen stands up in time to meet him in a hug. “I’m so sorry, so sorry,” Louis keeps repeating as he rubs her back soothingly. “It will never happen again.”

“Helen,” Harry says, making his presence known. Both Helen and Louis jump, turning around to face him. “Sorry to interrupt. I probably shouldn’t have even been here, but I had to make sure Louis, here, actually apologised to you after his abhorrent comment yesterday. I, too, want to apologise on my submissive’s behalf. You can rest assure that he is being handled accordingly,” Harry says, bowing his head respectively at the end of his speech.

“Harry!” Helen says, a bit surprised. “It’s okay really! No need to punish him. I understand.”

“Just because you understand, doesn’t mean I do. He broke an important rule of mine. I will handle it how I see fit,” Harry says.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry,” Helen backtracks, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. “Thanks again, Louis. Thank you for the apology. I appreciate it, really. Sorry I got you into trouble,” she says as he heads for the door.

“I got _myself_ in trouble, love. Sorry, again,” Louis apologises just before the door shuts behind Helen.

***

“Alright, Louis,” Harry says. “You handled your punishment really well this past week. I’m really proud of you. All is forgiven. However, if you for one second try to disrespect another person like that again, the next punishment will be exponentially worse. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Louis agrees.

“Good boy. Now, let’s get that cage off of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I will be posting the next chapter shortly! Like, within a couple weeks. You can hold me to that. 
> 
> Allie :)


	3. Abuse of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes too much control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you held me to the couple weeks promise. Shame on you! ...just kidding. This one is my fault.
> 
> My sister's wedding got in the way. 
> 
> But this is finally done. It's just shy of 6000 words. I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too!
> 
> This is the last chapter in this book of this series, but there may be another book along the way... 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

It started with small things. Things that were so minuscule, Harry didn’t think anything of it at the time. Louis would ask him to shut the door on his way out of the office, or if he could hold his pin for a second as he hems the bottom of a pair of trousers. Really, it was all things Harry would have done, or at least offered to do, on his own.

But then Louis was asking Harry to do more things for him. “Hey babe, can you find Zayn and tell him to come here for a minute?”, “Harreh? Can you pick me up a salad from that diner we ate at last week? I don’t think I’m going to have time to go to lunch with you all today, I’m busy with next week’s launch.”

Harry noticed that Louis was asking him to do larger and larger tasks at a more frequent pace as the days went on. It bothered him, but he just wrote it off as his inner-Dom disliking the dynamic between the two of them while they were at work. Harry didn’t want to be _that_ macho-Dom – commanding his sub to stop telling him what to do at work. They agreed that this would be challenging for the both of them, Harry just had to be okay with doing little things for Louis every now and then. 

And it worked for a while. In fact, it wasn’t until Harry was working for Louis for a good eight months before he finally lost his cool. It happened during a walkthrough of a runway show. Because of the large event, hordes of people were running all over the place, trying to make sure last minute details were coming into place. And for the most part, things _were_ coming into place. It’s why it was so alarming to Harry that Louis started yelling at him. Sure, it was a busy affair, people coming and going from every corner of the place, but no one was worried except for apparently Louis.

In any other case, Harry wonders if he would have been able to keep his cool – just write it off as Louis being worried for his new collection. However, the fact that Louis singled him out and yelled at him for seemingly no reason at all, made Harry’s blood boil. “Harry! What are you even doing? Why are you just standing there? You haven’t walked yet, let’s get a move on!”

“I walked this morning. You were there,” Harry says shortly, looking around at the curious eyes before staring back at his submissive.

“That doesn’t count, I had to correct you too many times. I need you to go again, you should have no more than a couple corrections for a practice run-through. Now, let’s go!”

Harry swallows his pride, holds back a biting remark and makes his way to the start of the runway again. He makes it three meters before Louis is telling him to turn around and start again, pointing out things he is doing wrong. And Harry – Harry _knows_ that Louis is making things up. He has been doing the same walk since he started working here, and has been praised by many for it, including Louis himself. He’s not sure what Louis is trying to do, but it is causing Harry to become irrationally angry. Unfortunately, even though Harry knows his anger is a bit misguided, he can’t stop it from flaring up.

After the fifth time of Louis telling him to turn around, his eyes flare and he stares point blankly at Louis. “Everyone out!” Harry shouts, full Dom voice in use. He stands with his full authority as he glares at his submissive. Everyone stills, turning to Harry, before turning to Louis, not wanting to make their boss upset, but also not wanting to get in-between a submissive and his dominant during a row.

“No,” Louis has the audacity to say. “Everyone _stay_. Keep working. I have a show to run, Harry. You are welcome to practice your walk on the way out the door, yourself, though, if you’d like.” Harry jumps off the stage, nose flaring as he takes large strides towards Louis. “What are you do-” Louis cries before he is cut off by Harry grabbing him, turning him around, and spanking him three times in quick succession. “Harry!”

“That’s Sir to you,” Harry says, still speaking in his full domineering tone. “Now,” Harry says, taking a deep breath, “everyone OUT!” Harry shouts. No one hesitates this time, all filing out of the room in quick succession.

“Harry! I have a sho-” Louis says, affronted.

“Kneel,” Harry commands, and he’s not even thinking straight anymore. He has never felt so much of his inner-Dom taking over before. He doesn’t even think he can talk in a normal voice if he tried. He’s just so _angry_ at his submissive. Louis, at least, kneels at the command. He kneels right where he is, and closes his mouth, making sure to present himself the correct way.

“You are out of line,” Harry says, haughtily. “I don’t know what has gotten into you.” Harry lets his words sit there for a while. He breathes heavily - in and out, in and out - for a couple minutes, trying to get himself in check. “I can’t calm down. I can’t – I – FUCK!” Harry exclaims, causing Louis to jump from his spot. “Louis,” Harry commands, turning to him for the first time. “Louis… I am leaving,” Harry says suddenly. “I cannot be here right now. You are making me angry just looking at you and I don’t want to do something I’ll regret.

“You will need to find a new model for tomorrow. You will stay in a hotel tonight. Buy clothes, toiletries, whatever the fuck you need,” Harry instructs. “You are not allowed back in my house tonight. After the show tomorrow, you will come straight home. Are we clear?” Harry says, voice never wavering once.

“Sir, I’m sor-” Louis begins.

“Are. We. Clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Harry doesn’t waste any time, just turns towards the door and exits. Harry’s not even sure what to do, he is just so _angry_. He can’t seem to find a way to calm himself down, either. He thought not having to face Louis right now would help, but every part of his being is telling him to go back and punish his submissive – which is the exact reason he _can’t_. He doesn’t want to abuse his submissive, and unfortunately not being in complete control of his emotions or body at the moment may cause him to do just that.

On his way home, he quickly takes a sharp turn and heads for the gym instead. He feels the need to punch something, and is thankful he took boxing lessons a couple years back. He’s been too busy to keep up with it, especially now that he has a job and Louis to take care of, but he used to love coming to the gym for a few hours a week and exercising. He may need to pick it back up if he can’t even control himself around Louis misbehaving.

Harry reminds himself this isn’t a simple misdemeanour on Louis’ part, but a worse infraction. Looking back, Harry is surprised he let it get so out of hand. He can’t remember the last time Louis called him Sir before today. Louis has shown such a lack of respect towards him lately, it’s unbelievable. What happened to the sweet submissive Harry has come to know? The man who begged Harry to be his dominant all those months ago? Harry remembers sitting Louis down all those months ago – after the photoshoot – and explaining to him that it is okay to treat Harry like an employee while they were at work. Maybe Louis took that advice a little _too_ much.

Harry sighs as he steps out of his car and into the gym. He needs to calm down. Hopefully he wears himself out enough where he can sleep off the rest of his anger afterwards. He needs to think of a suitable punishment in the meantime though, he doesn’t want to go into this tomorrow without a set plan in mind. He’s afraid it may lead to uncontrollable anger on his part.

***

Louis has a hard time getting through the rest of his day. In between all the pitiful stares being thrown his way, his mind travels back to Harry. He can’t believe he angered his Dom so much. Angered Harry! Harry is so sweet and caring it is hard for Louis to even picture him being this mad. Although, their argument a few hours ago seems to clear the image up a bit. Harry is right, Louis has gotten out of control lately. He sees it now. He can see where he took advantage of Harry and his niceness under the guise of being his boss.

His dominant won’t even let him back into their house today. He doesn’t understand how he could fuck up so much to get to this point. He has a lot of grovelling to do and he’s not even sure where to begin.

***

Louis doesn’t know if he is allowed to just enter their house, so he knocks on the door. He can already feel himself sweating. It has been a long twenty-four hours. He didn’t get any sleep last night – too worried about what was to come today, and missing the comfort of his Dom. He hasn’t gone a night without Harry’s arms around him since they moved in together. Mix that with the stress of that day’s show, and Louis is surprised he even made it this far.

Harry answers the door in nothing but a pair of briefs. He doesn’t look as angry as yesterday, but his eyes are still stormy as he leers down at Louis. “Come in,” Harry says simply, opening the door wide. “Strip,” he commands once the door is shut. Louis does just that, wasting little time in pulling all his clothes off.

Sir, I’m sorry. I kno-”

“Silence,” Harry says, eerily calm. “Let me explain how this is going to work, bitch. You are in a ridiculous amount of trouble. You have a lot of punishments coming your way, with no end date in sight. A lot of that is going to depend on how good are at taking your punishments, and how well I think you are learning from them. I am assuming I have been too lenient with you in the past, for you to have made it to this point of disrespect. You should expect very little mercy on my end. You, as always, may colour out at any point you need to without fear of being punished for doing so. The point is not to have you fear me, it is for you to respect me. Something, I so clearly see, you do not. But you will learn, Louis. I will punish you and I will teach you. Together we will grow, we will respect one another.

“I am extremely disappointed in you, Louis. Your lack of respect for me was beyond evident yesterday. You humiliated me in front of many people – people I work with. You also told me no during a punishment. It is clear to me I cannot trust you to speak right now. Until further notice, you may not speak for yourself. If you want something, you need to find another way of communicating with me. For as long as I see fit, I will be your voice. I will sit in with you on meetings, at restaurants, with friends. I will act as a filter for you to make sure everything you are telling people is respectful. You will not be leaving my sight for quite a while, so hopefully you don’t hate me too much right now,” Harry says.

Louis shakes his head adamantly, trying to convey he doesn’t hate Harry at all.

“Good,” Harry says, a little more forgiveness in his heart at the sight. He was worried he was going to be dealing with the same Louis as yesterday, Harry is glad to see Louis is coming to his senses about all of this – can see his mistakes. “For now, I want you to go upstairs and take a nice, warm shower. I know how little sleep I got last night, I can only assume you had a similar situation.”

Louis nods, and turns towards the stairs. “Baby,” Harry says softly. He steps over to him, closing the distance, and pulls him into a hug. “You are in a tonne of trouble. You disrespected me in ways I didn’t know you were capable of. I meant it when I said you have a lot of punishments coming your way. But, I love you. And I’m glad you are home.” Louis turns around and hugs Harry tightly, crying as he pulls away. “Now, be a good boy and take your clothes with you. Put them in the hamper before you get in the shower.”

Louis only nods, running off to do as he is told.

***

“Come here, Lou,” Harry says, signalling towards the bed. Louis takes a seat next to Harry on the edge of the bed. “For the unforeseeable future, I want you to be in the same room as me. While you are working, I will try my best to work around your schedule, which means I will probably have to take a step away from modelling. Either that, or you will have to be on set with me. It’s your company, you can decide what you want to do, but those are your options for now. Perhaps the reigns can loosen at some point though. Outside of work, you will tend to my needs. If I need to go grocery shopping, you will have no choice, but to come with me. Do you understand?”

Louis nods.

“Good,” Harry says. “Let’s talk about your next punishment, shall we?” Harry asks rhetorically. “I had a long time yesterday to think about, not only your stunt yesterday, but how you have been treating me these past couple months. You have been acting like a spoilt, little brat. I don’t know if that is because I have been too nice to you, letting you get away with things I shouldn’t have, or if you have just forgotten your place, I’m hoping to remind you over the next couple of weeks.

“First thing spoilt, little brats get to wear is a nice chastity cage,” Harry says, holding up a smooth, pink, plastic cage. Perhaps if you are denied sex, you will have more of a reason to focus on me. If you aren’t getting everything you want automatically, you will make sure my needs are met before yours, yeah?” Harry asks, holding up the cage.

Again, Louis can only nod. Truth be told, Louis feels like he is getting away with something. Harry is acting too kind right now, especially after the way Louis acted yesterday. “Good,” Harry agrees. “Lay back for me,” Harry commands. Louis does so, laying back right where is is sat, so Harry has access to his cock. Harry slips the cock cage on and sits back again. “Stay there,” Harry instructs, pushing lightly on Louis’ chest when Louis started to get up, as well. Harry gets up and walks over to the dresser, pulling out another item and making his way back to the bed.

“And this,” Harry says, once he is back in Louis’ sight, “is the other thing that little, spoilt brats get to wear. You see, while I was at the gym yesterday, trying to get my anger out, I was thinking over our original couple days together. You were so sweet to me back then, begging for me even. You wanted to be reliant on me, like a good submissive. Do you remember, baby?” Harry asks, causing Louis to nod in agreement, “And, I remembered you even suggested a punishment for yourself - one you thought would be super effective. Do you remember?” Harry asks.

Louis nods his head, he remembers clearly. Though, even if he hadn’t, the item in Harry’s hand would surely have reminded him. “That’s right, baby. Age play. Of course, you mentioned, nothing full blown. This is supposed to be a punishment, though, yeah? You’re not supposed to like it. And really,” Harry continues. “This won’t be even close to full out. I have no want to turn you into a baby, I just want to treat you like you’ve been acting. A good reminder of what your life will be like if you don’t stop acting like a baby brat.

“So,” Harry says, laying the item on the bed. “You will be required to wear these big-boy pull-ups all day until I think you have grown up. You don’t have to use them, necessarily. There’s a reason I chose pull-ups and not diapers. However, your other rules still apply. You are required to be in the same room as I am, and you are not allowed to speak. So, if I am busy, you will have to use your big-boy pull-ups. If you cannot get my attention, you will have to use your big-boy pull-ups. See how fair I’m being?” Harry asks, a flash of anger showing in his eyes for what feels like the first time all day.

“I’m treating you exactly like how you’ve so desperately wanted! Right? That’s the only reason you were acting up, yeah? You weren’t _deliberately_ breaking my most important rule, you were just trying to get my attention! Silly boy,” Harry says, beginning to pull the thick pull-up between Louis’ legs. Harry specifically bought pull-ups made for littles, knowing they would be thicker than the normal style.

“Lastly,” Harry says, patting his crotch a couple times, once the pull-up was in place. “I will be restricting your diet for the next two weeks. Starting tomorrow, you will only be eating what I put in front of you. I can guarantee you will hate a lot of it, but at least I’m putting a set ending date on this, right? Unlike everything else which you have to prove to me you have outgrown and have finally learned your lesson.

“Can you remember your new rules? _Actually_ remember all your rules this time? Remember, the only time I want to hear your voice from here on out is if you are colouring out. Otherwise, not a peep,” Harry instructs.

Louis can only nod as he looks down at his new punishment attire. He can only blame himself.

***

Louis glares at the bland oatmeal in front of him. Why does Harry hate him? Of course, when Louis thinks of it that way, he understands why he is here in the first place. He peeks over at Harry who is reading an article on his phone and quickly scoops up another mouthful. Ew.

There is only a couple spoonful lefts, but Louis knows he is not allowed to go anywhere until he finishes it all. Harry may look like his focus is elsewhere, but if Louis knows anything, it is that Louis currently has most of it actually. Harry is a good Dom like that. Why, oh why, did Louis treat Harry like shit? He sighs and quickly shoves the last two spoonfuls into his mouth.

“Clear the dishes, Lou,” Harry says softly, not wanting to break their morning ambience too much. Louis gets up and takes his and Harry’s dishes to the sink. He carefully rinses them off before placing them in the dishwasher. “How are we feeling today?” Harry asks on his way back over to the table.

Louis gives a half-hearted smile. He’s upset with himself, and he’s upset that he’s in this predicament. Mostly though, he’s upset at how upset _Harry_ is. Part of him wishes he could explain everything to Harry, but the other part realizes he doesn’t even know how to explain it. He’s not sure why he acted that way towards Harry in the first place.

“Have you decided if you are going to want a new model during your punishment?” Harry asks. Louis shakes his head no. “No, you haven’t decided? Or no, you don’t want another model?” Louis holds up two fingers in response. “Are you sure? I won’t be offended if you replace me. I am your Dominant first and foremost. If you need to fire me because I am doing this that is okay.” Louis, still shakes his head no. “Well, alright,” Harry agrees. “Let me know if that changes, of course. Now, c’mon, let’s go get ready for work.”

Louis takes Harry’s proffered hand and they walk up the stairs together. “I found a nice onesie that says ‘ _Brat_ ’ on the front. I’m going to have you wear normal trousers over it – jeans to hide the pull-ups as much as possible - but I want to be able to change you quickly if you have an accident. For the most part, you’ll be wearing a onesie daily. They’ll also help keep your pull-ups from sagging if you use them,” Harry explains. Louis squeezes his hand in thanks.

Once Harry has Louis dressed in an appropriate outfit for the day, he takes a couple minutes to get himself ready before they head downstairs to the car. Usually, they would drive separate as they would leave at different times, but as Louis would need to stick by Harry’s side the entire day anyways, there was no need to do that anymore. 

***

Zayn was the first to realize something was up. When he walked into Louis’ office the next morning to give his congratulations for an excellent show, Harry was quick to alert him that Louis wouldn’t be able to talk today. “He’s being punished, Zayn. You may say all that you wish to, but Louis is only allowed to talk through me today. He says thank you, by the way,” Harry explains.

“Oh,” Zayn says awkwardly. “Well can you ask if he is coming to lunch today? Is he allowed to?” Louis asks.

“He can still hear you, Zayn,” Harry says, slightly smiling. “We will be joining you, yes.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Zayn replies, blushing. “I will see you then?”

“Sounds good, Z.”

Niall found out second. Though, he’s pretty sure it’s because Zayn went to talk to him right after leaving Louis’ office. He came in a couple minutes later with his eyebrows raised too high to not know Louis’ predicament. “Hello, Loubear,” Niall says, on the verge of laughing. He knows Louis hates when he calls him that, but he also knows Louis can’t say anything about it right now.

“Niall,” Harry says. “Only I can call him that, we’ve been over this.”

“Harry. Darling. You and I know full well I’m going to take advantage of this situation.”

“Horan. Fuck off,” Harry says, nodding towards the door.

“See you at lunch Styles!”

“Why are you friends with him again?” Harry asks. Louis just rolls his eyes. Sure Niall and Zayn can be annoying at times, but they’ve been there with him through his rise as a CEO. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them – wouldn’t be as successful.

“I’m going to need to go to the toilet soon,” Harry mentioned. “Any chance you are going to reach a good stopping point in the next couple of minutes?”

Louis nods, and a couple seconds later is walking over to Harry. He holds out a hand for him, helping to pull him up off of the sofa he has been occupying for the past couple of hours. Harry doesn’t let Louis pull away as they make their way out of Louis’ office. Louis smiles at the people Harry says hello to on the way. “Do you need to go as well, babe?” Harry asks. Louis shakes his head no, and waits for him outside of the stall.

***

Three weeks later, Louis was scheduled to have a meeting with David Beckham. Louis would be dressing him for an upcoming event and therefore had scheduled to have a consult today. He was already nervous enough because it was _David Beckham_ , but Harry was refusing to let him talk today, just for a few hours. “Rolling your eyes is going to get you nowhere,” Harry says, while ironically rolling his own. “I still can’t trust you, yet. You can’t even be respectful to your own Dom, imagine if I let you make a rude comment to David _Beckham_!”

“You may bring paper in with you to either write down your thoughts on that to communicate, or sketch your ideas, but you can only talk through me, and that’s final,” Harry says. “Now, c’mon, the meeting is in a couple minutes, you don’t want to be late, do you?” Louis sighs, but grabs his sketchpad and exits quickly behind Harry.

“Mr. Beckham!” Harry greets, as he enters the room to an already waiting David Beckham. “Hello,” he says, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Harry Styles, Louis’ Dominant,” Harry introduces, sidestepping out of the way so Louis can shake David’s hand as well. “This is Louis Tomlinson. He is unable to talk today, but I will make sure to convey his ideas as much as possible. You won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

“Lost your voice?” David assumes, smiling slightly.

Before Louis can shake his head no, Harry jumps in and answers, “Yeah, he’s coming off a cold. It’s over now, nothing to worry about, but the doctor wanted him to rest his throat for another twenty-four hours to make sure it didn’t flare up again.”

“Victoria is just coming off of something, too. It’s just that time of year again, innit?” David says.

“It is, indeed,” Harry agrees, turning back to a stunned Louis. Louis shakes it off quickly after giving Harry a grateful smile for lying for him, and takes a seat beside David.

“So, Louis was mentioning you wanted a clean look, yeah? I saw him drawing up a few sketches the other day, would you like to show him, dear?” Harry asks, motioning to the sketchpad. Louis nods, flipping open to the first sketch he had prepared. “This one is the simplest of all of them,” Harry says, recalling what Louis had said about them as he was drawing them all those months ago. “The trick is in the tailoring – super clean lines, no surprises. Anything else?” Harry asks, looking at Louis. Louis shakes his head no and turns to the next one.

“This one here is one of my favourites,” Harry says. “Grey and pinstriped, with a navy pocket-square. We were told that would be the colour of Victoria’s dress, correct?” Harry waits for the affirmative from David before continuing. “This way you two will match, without it being too matchy-matchy. This will also be tailored, obviously, but the pinstripes will show that off a bit more. They light grey would also be a bit more complimentary to a navy blue.”

“Looks lovely,” David says, smiling at the mock-up.

 _TIE!_ Louis writes, underlining it three times for emphasis.

“Oh, yes, it comes with a tie…” Harry says. Louis shakes his head, writing navy and black underneath it. “Oh, right! You would have the option of either a black or navy tie with this. Black would be more classic, but the navy would tie the navy pocket-square in with it, as well as be an extra matching piece to Victoria’s dress.”

“Let’s go navy,” David says. “Victoria can send over a fabric piece of the dress she is designing for herself over. That way there can be an exact colour match.” Louis smiles, giving a thumbs up.

“There’s one more,” Harry says, as Louis is writing notes in the top corner of that sketch.

“This one is slightly more out there. Still simple in colour - black, but this will have embroidered seems. Nothing too out there, just a more intricate pattern to draw eyes to the length,” Harry says, pointing at the seams on the new page Louis had flipped to. He also directs David’s attention to the margins, where Louis had made the embroidered pattern a bit larger for detail.

“I still love that second one. Navy tie,” David says. “Not that there is anything wrong with this one. They were all great, I just like matching with Victoria. Actually, the _Mrs._ likes me matching with her,” he corrects, laughing to himself. “Though, truth be told, I don’t hate it, myself. I’ll make sure she send over the colour swatches for you.

“Thank you,” Harry says. “Lou should be good to go after a few measurements, yeah?” Harry asks, checking with Louis. Louis nods, already reaching for his measuring tape that he keeps in his pocket at all times.

“Great, thank you so much for this,” David says, standing up with his arms stretched wide. “I’ve been wanting to work with you for a while, ever since the red dress you made Victoria last year. Your tailoring is the best in the business,” David says. Somehow, Louis is grateful that he can only smile up at David in thanks, afraid he may have screamed if he had the option to.

***

Harry wasn’t purposefully ignoring Louis. Louis couldn’t pretend otherwise. It’s just - he _really_ needed to pee, and Harry was talking away with Niall about an upcoming photoshoot. He knew if he interrupted them, Harry would be upset, but he _really_ didn’t want to use the pull-up he was wearing. It has been almost six weeks though - six weeks of Louis on his best behaviour. He was not about to ruin this now. He had a feeling Harry was coming to the end of this punishment, but he really didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise that. So, with a sinking felling, he stood in the middle of the room and wet himself like a baby.

It was utterly humiliating. It was somehow worse than he imagined because now he had to _feel_ the warmth spread around. He thought it would be over, but he now has to sit there in his mess until he can get Harry’s attention. He didn’t want to actually sit down for fear of it leaking, so he just walked over to the mannequins and began looking them over for any issues. A couple minutes passed by, and Louis quickly realises he is unable to focus on anything but his now-sagging pull-up. This is too much. He’s humiliated, and he is feeling neglected. He doesn’t put too much thought into it, just quickly and clearly states, “Red.”

He’s not sure if it is because it is the first time Harry has heard his voice in a month in a half, or if is because he is colouring out for the first time, but suddenly both Harry and Niall are looking at him with fear in their eyes, and Harry is already making his way over to him. “Louis? Baby? What’s wrong? What did I do? Are you hurt?” Harry asks as he looks him over from head to toe, trying to find the source of his colouring out. “Use your words, babe, it’s okay. You can talk. What’s wrong?” Harry repeats.

Louis cries. This is the first time in a long time Harry has looked at him with such adoration. He didn’t even do it for this feeling, he just wanted to get out of the wet pull-up, but Louis can’t seem to talk anymore. He’s too distracted by Harry’s actions. “Louis? Louis?! Please – I – I don’t – Niall!” Harry says, panic in his features as he faces him. “Niall did you see anything?”

Niall shakes his head no, still staring in shock at Louis. Louis doesn’t want to cause any more distress, but he still can’t seem to find his voice either. He reaches out and takes Harry’s hand. Harry quickly turns back around in question, looking straight at their hands now. Louis guides him to his crotch and whimpers when Harry realises what the issue is.

“Oh, oh! I’m so sorry, Louis. It’s okay. I’m so sorry. Niall, leave,” Harry instructs - perhaps a bit rudely, but Niall doesn’t seem to care as he rushes towards the door. “I’m so sorry, Lou. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Let’s lay down, yeah? I’m so sorry. Off with these,” Harry narrates as he takes of Louis’ trousers. “Here’s the problem. I’m so sorry, babe. I was too busy. I’m so sorry.” Harry quickly yanks the pull-up off of Louis and simultaneously takes a deep breath as he does so. “There, that’s better, huh? Is that it? What else is wrong?” Harry asks once he sees Louis can’t stop crying. “Please talk to me, Louis. I don’t know what’s wrong,” Harry says, a bit of frustration seeping in, but only at himself.

Louis just surges forward and kisses Harry. He hasn’t felt this loved in a while. He’s completely naked from the neck down in his office of all places, but god does he feel so happy right now. Harry kisses him back, doesn’t even question it. It’s been a while since they’ve shared a kiss. That was never intended as part of the punishment, but somehow it seems to have affected it. Louis calms down considerably during the kiss, enough to pull back a minute later. “I’m so _sorry_ , Sir,” Louis says. “Thank you. I didn’t realise that would cause me to colour out, but – but.”

“It’s okay, Louis. It’s okay. You’ll never be in trouble for colouring out. It’s okay. Don’t panic.”

“I’m just so sorry, for everything - _especially_ for disrespecting you, Sir. I know it’s up to you, and I didn’t do this to get out of the punishment - I swear! I just need you to know that. I love you and I’m sorry,” Louis repeats. It’s quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, I think. Thank you for taking care of me, Sir. You can put a new pull-up back on. I’m sorry.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “Let’s go home. It is clear you have learned your lesson. I love you, but let’s just go home and relax. I’ve missed your voice so much. God, I love you.”

“I can talk?” Louis asks, just to be sure.

Harry nods.

“I love you,” Louis says again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this series along with me. I'd love to know what you think and if you are excited for a new book in this series, or if you think it is time I move on from this series...
> 
> Allie :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Kudos and (more importantly) comments keep me going. Thank you for reading a bit of my mind today.


End file.
